I Love My Best Friend
by Kitty-Kat-Gone-Bad
Summary: That special person, at age seventeen, grew into the most stunningly, beautiful person in the world, at least to Riku. So in pure, chick-flick, romantic-novel-fit-for-an-adolescent-teen-girl fashion, Riku found he had the hots for his best friend. For his male best friend. For his straight male best friend. For his straight male close-minded best friend. Vaniku Vanitas/Riku


For as long as Riku could remember, his life, in a general sense, had been about one thing. That thing, or person, at age five was unstoppable and reckless, leaving Riku to run after him, usually with the first-aid kit in hand, to fix up the scratches that person got while climbing a tree or taunting a vicious guard dog.

That person, at age eleven, had a tendency to hang out with kids ten years older than him, drinking and smoking, trying to impress them with his skateboarding talent (or lack there-of at the time), leaving Riku to drag the hurt, high or drunk boy home and tuck him into bed, usually crawling under the sheets with him because going home meant leaving that person behind.

That person, at age seventeen, grew into the most stunningly, beautiful person in the world, at least to Riku. Though both of them had been told on more than several occasions that they were easily the most attractive boys in town, Riku always claimed he was second to none to the one standing beside him. A raven-haired beauty with impressively, gold eyes that went by the name of Vanitas, meaning vain (and was in every sense of the word) but Riku had double checked the meaning, making sure it didn't secretly mean something like 'Adonis' or 'sex god' or even 'will wow you with how I make puberty my bitch'.

So it came as no surprise when one day after school, when gym class was finally over and Vanitas and Riku were only a public shower and a ten minute walk away from freedom for the summer, when Riku found his eyes lingering on a place that his eyes shouldn't linger, swallowing a dry lump in his throat and trying to breathe through the onslaught of sudden arousal.

So in pure, chick-flick, romantic-novel-fit-for-an-adolescent-teen-girl fashion, Riku found he had the hots for his best friend. For his _male_ best friend. For his _straight male_ best friend. For his _straight male close-minded _best friend. Which meant Riku was suddenly finding excuses to wait until he got to a private bathroom to take showers after gym, to not sleep as close as he had before next to Vanitas on the nights they both crashed at his place. It meant finding ways to take out his growing frustration on anything else that moved and hoped it would be enough to cover up the fact that he'd much rather be with someone else than screwing some other random skank on a Friday night.

Though at least he always got to go home to Vanitas' house afterwards, and sleeping in the same bed meant getting the opportunity to watch his best friend and secret crush sleep; watching his chest rise and fall softly, his hair become mussed the more he adjusted his head, his perfect lips muttering words he never heard.

Riku tried to keep telling himself that the fact that he was Vanitas' best friend, his right-hand man, his second in command, his guardian devil (Vanitas insisted on using the term) and his partner in crime, was enough. That he didn't need late night rounds of kinky sex or hot, steamy, secret kisses in a movie theatre or even just to be able to look at Vanitas naked and not have to turn away anytime soon. And up until the end of their high school careers, it had been enough, but he should have known that sooner or later that frustration would build up and break out when Riku was least expecting it.

It was a Friday afternoon, the two boys were getting ready to go celebrate with their older and legal friends, having finally graduated from every teenager's living hell and were both happily moving away at the end of the summer. Riku wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous about the prospect of sharing an apartment with Vanitas for the remainder of their adolescent lives, but when he thought of the alternative, it made him sick to his stomach. He'd rather brave the living conditions than move far away to a different state where they'd both promise to keep in touch but knew that they never would.

"Alright, 'Ku. Be honest. Do these jeans make my hips look big?" Vanitas was trying to decide what to wear tonight, as he had stated he was planning to find the girl of his dreams and have the fuck of his life before ditching her at the night club and going home with Riku, so he needed something exceptionally hot. Sadly, all this was doing at the moment, was playing on Riku's last nerves.

Riku took a good, long look (because it was the only time he could look at Vanitas' crotch and get away with it), trying to decide whether or not the black, yet fashionably faded, skinny jeans made Vanitas' bony hips seem that much more tempting on this night; and of course they did.

"Yes. Take them off," Riku stated, going back to browsing through Vanitas' iPod. Vanitas was one of those people that changed gears at the most random times, preferring the blues one day and hard rock the next, to being a vegetarian one moment and then claiming anyone whoever chose that life style could go get eaten by a cow the very same morning. So his iPod was always filled with something different, meaning Riku got a far more cultured experience with music than he would have with any other friend. Everyone always admired how Riku kept up with Vanitas at all.

"Fuck you, I spent a grand on these. I look fuckable in them and I am not changing," Vanitas spoke, turning to take one last look at his ass in the perfectly fit jeans with the help of his bedroom mirror. Riku chuckled, knowing that was what Vanitas had wanted. Vanitas needed to hear that he looked bad in something, so he only had an excuse to brag about his good looks some more.

"How do you even find a place to spend one thousand on a pair of denim?" Riku asked. Vanitas had come from an overly privileged family, his mother being the mayor and his father a brain surgeon, but of course that meant he had the troubled, family experience where his parents constantly ignored him and he rebelled so he would get more attention.

"Internet," Vanitas answered simply, hinting to Riku that he had watched one too many Fairly Odd Parents episodes again.

"C'mon, 'Ku, why the hell aren't you wearing anything hotter? Faded khakis and battered tennis shoes?" Vanitas gestured to Riku's ensemble. "C'mon! You're extremely, fucking beautiful-"

"I'm what now?"

"-and I know the natural look never goes out of style but why not play it up a bit with these jean," Vanitas tossed a pair of Chanel jeans and a skin-tight, black singlet at him, "and then we can both find the girls of our dreams and fuck them and never see them again!"

"Girls, huh?" Riku looked at the jeans he had been handed, a nice blue with large, faded pockets. He knew they'd fit because they weren't skinnies…which was fairly odd for Vanitas as he never wore anything but skinnies.

"Vanitas…why do you have a pair of regular jeans? You always wear skinnies." Vanitas turned around from the mirror, giving him a look that said 'do not ask or I will punch you', but Riku felt like pressing the matter anyway. He was already getting punched in the heart tonight, why not the face as well.

"Eh? They were two for one. That pair looks weird, so yeah, keep them," he went back to admiring his hips and chest, flexing his muscles and making the snake tattoo on his arm dance.

"Chanel had a two for one deal? Doubt it," then Riku looked closer at the jeans. They were his size. True, they would've fit if they had been the size smaller that Vanitas was, but these jeans were obviously specifically bought with Riku in mind.

"You bought me a pair of jeans as well didn't you? That's why you spent a grand?" Riku gripped the denim tightly, knowing it meant nothing more to Vanitas than helping his best friend get laid, but to Riku it meant that Vanitas had been thinking of him while he hadn't been around. There was silence in the room; Riku could see Vanitas contemplating his answer.

"So what if I did? You're my best friend," he reasoned, jumping on the bed beside Riku. "You deserve to get spoilt once and a while. Besides, you're always helping me out when I get into bar fights or plan to get a tramp stamp while I'm too intoxicated to know what the colour red looks like."

Riku smiled, having lost the latter half of that sentence while gazing lovingly at Vanitas' perfectly shaped lips, wondering what they'd feel like if he pressed his own to them.

_God Vanitas is hot. I know I think that about three thousand times a day but he is seriously, effing hot._

Riku was lost to his thoughts, the iPod forgotten somewhere on the floor, continuing to gaze at Vanitas' lips while the raven-haired man rambled on about finding Riku's size in a decent pair of denim.

_I wonder what those perfect lips sent down from an angel would feel like on other parts of my body. Maybe on my nipples…Vanitas definitely seems like a nipple kind of man. He probably wouldn't go near my dick until I was begging on all fours…and of course I totally would. All pride would be lost if I had just one night with Vanitas._

Said man had noticed Riku's odd look, as if the smell of the new jeans had suddenly made him high, his aqua eyes fixed on him in a way that could only suggest arousal.

"Riku, stop looking at me funny!" But Riku was too busy thinking of all the things he would do to Vanitas (and let Vanitas to do to him) if they did have one night together.

_…and a blowjob. I'm extremely curious as to how that dick piercing Vanitas got earlier in the year would feel inside my mouth. Actually, I'm just curious as to how his dick in general would feel inside my mouth. I know he's big from what I've seen in the showers at school (when I bother to brave them) but just how big does he get when fully aroused?_

"Riku, godammit, I will shoot you in the foot and I will like it if you don't stop looking at me like that!"

_Or even just one kiss. Vanitas' tongue piercing would suffice. Wow, now that I think about it, Vanitas has a hell of a lot of piercings, but I guess that would just make sex more fun. But damn, those lips, I'd dip them in chocolate sauce and lick them like a lollipop._

It was at that moment, that in Riku's Vanitas filled daze and Vanitas trying desperately to get Riku to snap out of whatever reverie he had managed to lock himself into, that Riku suddenly had the thought that kissing Vanitas would be okay, which led to him placing his lips squarely on the raven-haired man's own.

It was suddenly dead silent. The birds shut up, the large house stopped creaking, no cars passed outside. It took Riku all of five seconds (a whole five seconds with his lips connected with Vanitas') to realize the gravity of what he had just done.

He had just kissed his best friend. His _male_ best friend. His _straight, male_ best friend. His _straight, male, close-minded_ best friend. His _straight, male, close-minded, will punch him in the face for this_ no-longer best friend.

Riku pulled back, shock filled his eyes and his face went white. Vanitas was looking at him as if he had just swallowed a kitten whole. The silence continued for another thirty seconds; that was thirty seconds of Riku holding his breath, waiting for the final punch that would end their friendship and probably his life, thirty seconds of Vanitas making several different facial expressions ranging from shocked, to confused, to realization.

Riku let out a shuddering breath, gauging the distance between the bed and Vanitas' third storey balcony, wondering if the combination of jumping through the glass and over the railing would be enough to knock him unconscious and remove his memory but not completely kill him; but being dead was a good alternative as well.

"I…uh…" Riku couldn't get a word out. His life had been drained with that kiss. He tried to swallow but all he got was a loud, gulping sound that resembled a swallow. Vanitas had a frown on his face, he was staring hard at Riku, his golden orbs darting over the different features of Riku's face. For once in his life, Riku couldn't read what Vanitas was thinking.

Once again, Riku felt his soul leave his body when Vanitas leaned over the small space between them and initiated a kiss of his own. But this time, his lips moved against Riku's still ones, his tongue flicking out slightly, urging Riku to kiss him back; which once his soul had returned, he did eagerly.

He angled his neck, pressing his lips firmer to the ones he had been dreaming of since he was ten and had discovered what being gay really meant, opening his mouth slightly and letting Vanitas' expert tongue dive in. He suddenly found himself being pulled closer to the supple, hard body that had been the subject of many wet dreams, hands buried in silver locks and the kiss deepening with each passing second and every flick, turn or prod of Vanitas' tongue. Riku met it with his own, careful not to make a sound no matter how much he was dying to, less Vanitas realize what he was doing and remember about punching Riku in the face.

Then Vanitas' hands were moving slowly, mercilessly, down Riku's spine and to the bridge of his jeans, working his fingers under the waistband and sliding down further again. Riku felt his body move on its own, seven years of Vanitas deprivation working its way into his veins, nerves and mind and causing him to do things he would normally be too terrified to even try.

Riku suddenly found himself sitting in Vanitas' lap, their tongues dancing violently and Vanitas' hand working Riku's old jeans off his ass so he'd have better access to the skin there. Riku had his hands on Vanitas' face, cupping the cheeks and pulling him tighter, closer, hands clutching at ebony strands and his heart beating loudly, a single chant, more, more, more!

They didn't break apart once, even when Vanitas somehow picked up the silverette (seeing as Riku was heavier) and threw him down onto the bed spread, crawling on top of him and beginning to rip clothes off, panting as Riku went for his belt, unbuckling the expensive pair of jeans and pulling them down desperately.

When they were both naked, their skin flushed and their breathing ragged, Riku's legs spread wide and Vanitas' fingers were so deep inside Riku, he was so sure he'd break before Vanitas even entered him. It didn't help that Vanitas had already looked too fucking hot before they had started, but Riku hadn't prepared for what he would look like once his hair was mussed with sweat and his eyes were gleaming with arousal.

Riku let out moan after moan as Vanitas fingered him, using some facial cream he had kept on the night stand to lube his fingers good and slick, letting the moisturizer get so runny it ran down Riku's balls and tickled his ass, making him whimper and squirm even more than the whimpering and squirming that Vanitas was already causing.

Maybe if they had stopped after their second kiss, having left it at a tongue tango and some dry humping, Riku's mind would've been clear to sift through the thousands of questions he had formulated. But right now he was a little busy with trying to control his heart rate and keeping himself from cumming too soon. Vanitas hadn't said a word on the subject yet either, but that didn't mean he hadn't been putting his tongue to good use. Riku had been right, Vanitas was a nipples man.

But soon, Riku found himself being covered completely by his gorgeous, hot and flustered best friend, Vanitas sprawling over Riku, hugging him tightly, his lips so close to Riku's ear and his nose buried in silver locks, before finally pushing his dick inside in one smooth motion, stopping to let Riku adjust, then starting up a steady rhythm.

Riku was clutching at Vanitas' shoulders, his mouth a large 'O' as he continued to cry out. The pulsing, hot, rod that was pushing deep inside him felt far more wonderful than he had ever imagined, Vanitas kissing his ear and neck as he thrusted. The speed didn't waver, only sped up with each demanding thrust, the headboard rocked, hitting the wall and sending a loud thumping throughout the large house, though either could care less if anyone heard them.

Riku was trying desperately to hold onto his sanity, a little bit of it leaking out of him in the form of tears, not having expected sex with Vanitas to be this beautiful. He didn't even care if, maybe, Vanitas made fun of him later for being such a girl, he just threw his head back, letting Vanitas cover his throat in pleasurable, sucking kisses and pound into his ass again and again.

The rocking motion felt amazing, pleasure coursed up and down Riku's spine, his nails causing large, red lines to form on Vanitas' back. But every time Vanitas thrusted, Riku felt his nails scrape along the smooth skin, which caused Vanitas to let out a growl and slam into him again, a cycle that both boys weren't intent on escaping any time soon.

Both Vanitas and Riku didn't stop until their naked bodies were both writhing in pleasure, covered in sweat and their lungs begging for reprieve, which neither of them gave. Vanitas had clutched to the headboard at one point, so he had better leverage to slam into Riku, Riku not being able to do anything other than continue to hold on to Vanitas' tight, muscles and scream and scream. But Vanitas had found he preferred clutching to Riku better, and returned his arms so they were wound tightly around the silver-haired man.

And as suddenly as it had started, it ended. Riku screaming one last time, that scream swallowed by a hungry mouth, tongues dancing as they both rode out their synchronized orgasm. When the fire had faded to a faint throb and just the beating of their hearts, Riku blinked, realizing how sore his eyes were and guessed he hadn't closed them since they had started, less he miss something incredible like watching Vanitas' chest muscles work as he rocked himself into his silver-haired partner.

It was quiet again. Night had fallen some time amongst the screaming of names and slapping of hips to ass, the room was dark, the moonlight streaming in through Vanitas' balcony doors and casting blue light onto the tangle of legs and arms. Somehow, they had switched positions, Vanitas was lying on his back, gulping down large breaths of air while clutching to the body splayed across his chest. Riku was trying his hardest to not crush Vanitas under his weight, but he was just so warm and his heartbeat sounded so nice.

When they had both calmed down a fair bit, despite how exhausted Riku now was, his mind still had enough energy to wander, rushing through all of the questions he hadn't thought of before.

_What the hell was that? Is Vanitas actually gay? Why did he kiss me back? Why did he __**fuck**__ me? Oh god I actually cried during that. Yeah, well, it was pretty fucking amazing. It was so much better than fucking a chick. Getting fucked is fantastic. Getting fucked by Vanitas is fantastic. God, I hope we get to do that again. No, but seriously, where the hell did that come from?_

Riku cautiously lifted his head, leaning on his elbow and braving looking up into Vanitas' eyes. The golden orbs were watching his every movement, those perfect lips that had been attacking him all night were spread into a perfect grin and Vanitas' hand came up to brush away silver strands that had gotten stuck on Riku's sweaty face, sliding his fingers down his jawline and tracing all the bone lines around his neck and collar bone.

When he had gotten enough of Vanitas' sexy smirk (well, enough was never enough, but he remembered what he was going to ask) and opened his mouth to speak.

"Where the fuck did you learn about gay sex?" were the words that tumbled out of his mouth. He wanted to hit himself. But still, Vanitas cracked a laugh, going back to stroking Riku's face and curling in a little so he was looking at him better, Riku now having a better view of those gorgeous features that made his heart yearn.

"Internet," he said simply. Riku wanted to hit him.

~O~

It was ten o'clock that night when Vanitas' phone sent a harsh chorus of guitar music reverberating throughout the room. A lump of sheets were disentangled from two bodies who had been busy sharing each other's warmth (and each other's tongues), Vanitas looking over his shoulder at the loud device, wondering who had the balls to ring him at a time like this. When a man he had no idea he had loved was in his arms, their tongues doing a slow, calm and romantic dance as they both lay in bed, diving into a part of their relationship that he didn't think he'd ever want to explore.

Vanitas had learnt that Riku liked it when hands were in his hair, when someone was playing tic tac toe on his spine and that he enjoyed it when Vanitas sung to him just to break the silence. Riku had learnt that, despite his tough nature and snarky attitude, Vanitas loved being held. Loved it when Riku covered him with strong arms and littered kisses all over his face. Loved it even more when Riku was covering him so completely and leaning on him so heavily that he could hardly breathe.

So Vanitas was down-right pissed he had to leave the silverette's arms, even if it was just to shut his phone up.

He swiped at the screen angrily.

"What!?" he demanded into the phone, Riku smiling at his back. It was Axel. The leading supplier of Riku and Vanitas' booze, weed and condom stash.

Riku was still a little dazed and both him and Vanitas had a lot to talk about. Their relationship couldn't just pick up all of a sudden, and he still wasn't even sure if Vanitas wanted a relationship or just a really good fuck buddy; though Riku found he'd be okay with both, so long as he got to keep being with Vanitas like this.

_"Where are you, man!? We were supposed to be celebrating you guy's graduation! It's __**your**__ part and you aren't here!"_

"I'm busy fucking my boyfriend!" Vanitas yelled, pushing the touch screen harshly to hang up and throwing it under his bed so it would be ignored for the rest of the night.

Riku would've choked on air if it were possible. Well, that answered that question.

"Boyfriend, huh?' his hand was in his bangs, trying to massage away a headache, though it didn't stop the huge, dorky grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I would've said girlfriend, but I figured you wouldn't have appreciated that," Vanitas chuckled, sliding back over and pulling Riku onto his chest, petting the soft strands and holding tight to the man's hand.

Riku laughed, loud and carefree, causing Vanitas to laugh just as much. Both of them let the sound of their happiness fill the room, hugging each other tightly and caressing different parts of their bodies, from Riku's chest to Vanitas' shoulder, from Riku's jaw to Vanitas' arm, Riku finally being able to trace the tattoo there as intimately as he had always wanted.

Riku thought he was dreaming, and if it weren't for the pounding of Vanitas' heart under his ear, he would've been convinced he was. Finally, he could look at Vanitas as much as he wanted and not be called weird for it. A dork and love sick maybe, but not weird.

He wouldn't have to hold back around Vanitas anymore. If he felt like kissing him, he would, soft and slow, hard and fast, whatever he was in the mood for. Because he could and Riku was happy about that.

When his teenage brain decided that anything and everything could be turned into a reference to sex and therefore cause him to become incredibly horny, he'd happily go seek out Vanitas to go find the nearest broom cupboard together and fuck like bunnies until Riku's ass was raw and Vanitas' thighs were aching.

It meant that sleeping over at Vanitas' house suddenly became unfathomably more enjoyable. Riku would be able to curl up as close to Vanitas as he fucking well felt like, drape his arms over the gorgeous being and fall asleep with his head cushioned on the thick, mess of raven locks. It meant waking up wrapped in each other's arms and debating whether or not it was worth moving, hunger and shower be damned.

It meant that shopping together, changing together, picking out outfits for a night on the town together, or doing anything together the involved clothes, became a contest of who could hold out the longest. Riku showing off his hips in a sleek pair of leather pants while Vanitas went and changed into some booty shorts just to poke fun at him. Then it was about trying to find the right outfit while all the while knowing your partner looked far better when they were completely naked.

Riku guessed that in general, life would become easier, knowing his love had been returned and knowing he didn't have to pick his words carefully or sneak around Vanitas so much. He was just so, unbelievably happy.

"Hey, Vanitas?" Riku asked, his arms draped around Vanitas' body.

"What?" Vanitas answered, running his hand up and down Riku's back, pinching his butt slightly when his hand went down that far.

"When you said you wanted to go out and find the girl of your dreams and have the fuck of your life, I'm sorry I didn't help you with the girl part." He didn't see it, but he could feel Vanitas smile above him.

"Yeah, you'll have to make it up to me," Vanitas chided.

"Oh? How's that?" Riku knew he was walking into this one.

"By letting me fuck you twice as much as any other bitch I might have picked. Besides, boyfriend's get special treatment, dontcha know?"

Then Riku spent the rest of the night finding out what 'special treatments' he was now aloud.


End file.
